Finding Leo
by drewdog302
Summary: Aleu's son Leo is taken by poachers worrying for her son Aleu has to travel across Alaska to rescue her son from being sold to slavery and to be reunited again along the way Aleu meets another wolf Wilson who suffers from short term memory loss (just like Dory from Finding Nemo) will they rescue Leo in time or will Aleu have to live alone for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty summer dayAleu was pregnant for a pup she was 6 months pregnantshe smiled when felt a little kick inside of her then her mateJames brought her some meat he kissed her stomach saying hello to the unborn life inside of

Aleu _Any day now._ Aleu thought desperate to see

her pup born she did liked feeling her unborn pup kick around inside of her belly but it was starting to get one day something terrible happened Aleu and James were taking a walk when they heard the cog of a gun Aleu gasped to see a hunter

he was aiming at her...the hunterprobably misjudged her for an overweighted wolf but all Aleu was scared if the hunter shother the pup she was carrying will die with her the hunter aimed at her then without warning James pushed

Aleu then she was hit by rock and was out coldthen the last thing Aleu heard was an ear splitting _ **Bang!**_ Aleu woke up it was a crystal clear night but then Aleu check on her unborn pup she sighed in relief

when she felt a little kick but then she remebered something else "JAMES!" Aleu yelled she got up and she searched for her mate but Aleu found no sign of her mate Aleu then started to cry James was gone all Aleu had left was her unborn pup.

/ **3 months later...**

Aleu woke up the next morning she was stilldepressed over James's death she was nine months pregnant now and was due any day now Alue grew scared James promised her that he'll be with her during her deilvery but now he was dead then Aleu felt some  
/sneering pain from her stomach Aleu thought it was a little belly ache she laid down to take a nap when she woke up her stomach ache got WORSE Aleu thought she was hungry but when she got up pain shot from her belly and she fell down if it wasn't  
/a belly ache or that Aleu was hungry that meant one thing Aleu's water broke " **AGH!** " Aleu screamed _Its okay Aleu you can do this you and James practiced this before so just breathe and..._ _ **Push**_ _!_ Aleu  
thought she pushed

with all her might she let howls in pain ever time she did she heard whimpering as her pup popped out of her "I'm glad thats over." Aleu said panting from her deilvery she then heard her pup whimper in sadness as he stumbled as hetried to get

to his mother Aleu smiled and shenuzzled her pup gently with her nose "Shhhh it's okay Mommy's here." Aleu said then Aleu found out it was a boy she then felt her pup lay next to her and she looked at her pup as he fell asleep "Sleep dreams...Leo."  
/Aleu said as she nuzzled her pup gently _I wish you were here James._ Aleu thought before she fell asleep for recovery from childbirth.

* * *

 **My version of Finding Nemo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**5 years later**_

"Wake up Mom time for school." Leo said nudging Aleu "I don't want to go schoolfive more minutes." Aleu said in her sleep "No not you Mom me." Leo said excited Leo kept saying that it was time for school as Aleu woke up then he tripped and fell  
/once he got up Aleu panicked and asked him if he broke something becauseever since James died Aleu had been SUPER protectiveover Leo she wanted nothing bad to happen to him "Okay sorry I freaked out again so how's the lucky paw?" Aleu

asked Leo was born with a birth mark on his paw "Lucky." Leo replied and he slapped Aleu's paw as if he was giving her a high five "Okay first day of school here we go we're gonna learn some stuff and get some knowledge." Aleu said"Now Leo what  
/did I tell you about the forest?" Aleu asked "It's not safe." Leo replied "That's my boy." Aleu said glad that her son remebered what she said about the forest not always being safe then Aleu and Leo left the cave for Leo to go toschool

when they arrived they were a bunch of other wolves dropping there kids off while the kids were waiting they played games like Hide and seek or freeze tag Aleu was talking to some of the other parents when a mother shouted "HEY CHLOE,FRED,AND JHONNY  
/GET OUT THE MUD THIS INSTANCE!" Then Leoasked "Hey Mom can play with other kids too?" "I think I would be more comfortable you would play Freeze tag." Aleu said just then another wolf pup pushed another pup down by accident and the pup burst  
/into tears Leo looked at Aleu his eyes narrowed "That's where I would play." Aleu said then Chloe,Fred,and Johnny who were playing in the mud ran to their parents they noticed Leo's birthmark "look at his paw it looks funny." Chloe said then her mother  
/slapped her hard "Ow hey what what I do?" She asked "Be nice it's his first day of school!" Her mother said sternly "It's okay he was born like that we call it his lucky paw." Aleu said "Mom." Leo groaned "hey that's okay I was born with hearing problems."  
Fred said "I was born with an allergy to pollen." Johnny said at that moment he sneezed "I'm obnoxious." Chloe then at that moment their teacher Mr Tyson huddled the pups up so they can go on their feild trip Aleu nuzzled Leo good bye "Bye Leo." Aleu  
called out as the class left "Bye Mom." Leo called back _Be safe._ Aleu thought "I know it's hard to say goodbye especially when they go to the hunting grounds." said Johnny's fatherThen Aleu freaked out "THE HUNTING GROUNDS?! THEIR  
GOING TO THE HUNTING GROUNDS WHAT KIND OF FREAK SCHOOL IS THIS?!" Aleu shouted and she ran to follow her son's class "Whoa Aleu calm down." said Chloe's father "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM WOLF BOY!" Aleu snarled as she she left.

* * *

meanwhile Leo and his class arrived at their destination while Mr Tyson was talking "Come on guys lets go." Johnny said and he,Chloe,and Fred left the crowd Leo followed them "Hey Guys wait up." Leo called then he found Fred,Johnny,and Chloe standing  
in front of a sign that stated _**WARNING HUNTING GROUND DONT ENTER DURING DAY TIME!**_ "Um guys lets head back to class I don't think we're supposed to be here." Leo said "Says you." Fred said then Chloe saw something that  
caught her eye a white contraption with wheels "What's that?" She asked "I think it's called a truck." Fred replied "Wow that's a nice truck." Johnny said then being mindless Chloe walked pass the sign and said "Hey look at me I'm gonna touch the truck."  
then Johnny went as far as he could go "Beat that." He said sarcastically then Fred showed up at his side "Come on Leo how far can you go." Fred called "Uh my Momsaid its not..." Leo didn't finish because someone from behind him yelled "LEO  
NO!" Leo turned around to see his mother run to him "Mom?" He asked "You were about to walk into the hunting ground." Aleu said sternly "Mom it's not what it looks like I swear." Leo said looking down at his paws "yeah he said he wasn't go because he  
said he was scared." Fred said trying to cover Leo "This is none of your concern you kids and your lucky that I won't tell your parents you were snooping around in the hunting grounds." Aleu said sternly Fred lowered his head "Leo you know you can't run  
fast enough to outrun an hunter." Aleu said to her son "I CAN RUN FINE MOM OKAY!" Leo yelled his mother "No it's not okay and you shouldn't be anywhere near here you know what that's we're going home." Aleu said "No Mom just because your scared of the  
forest..." Leo said "Look Leo listen to yourself you saying you can do these things but you can't Leo." Aleu said "I hate you." Leo said Aleu's heart shattered when her son told her that he hated her Aleu turned around and sobbed quietly Mr Tyson went  
over to comfort her then all of a sudden a student yelled "OH MY GOSH LEO JUST RAN INTO THE HUNTING GROUND!" Aleu stopped crying and gasped to see that her son had passed the warning sign and was running toward the white truck "LEO GET BACK HERE!" She  
called Leo didn't listen he continued heading toward the truck "LEO I SAID GET BACK HERE NOW!" She yelled again once Leo stopped at the truck he raised his paw "NO DON'T YOU DARE IF YOU PUT ONE PAW ON THAT TRUCK ARE LISTENING TO ME DON'T TOUCH THE TRU..."  
Aleu didn't finish because Leo scratched the trucks right door "LEO!" She shouted "YOU GET YOUR TAIL BACK LEO YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN YOU HEAR ME!" Aleu Shouted sternly just as Leo started his way back a human with a net snuck up behind him and  
he threw the net on Leo "MOM HELP ME!" He screamed "I'm coming Leo." She yelled and Aleu started her way to help her son but then another hunter with a hunter with a camera approached her the hunter who trapped Leo grabbed him and locked him into a cage  
"MOM!" He screamed again as the hunter walked toward the truck the hunter with the camrea conered Aleu he snapped a picture of her Aleu had sensitive eyes everything around her was blurry she then saw Leo being loaded into the truck "LEO,LEO NO!" She  
screamed she ran as fast she could but as she got to the truck the driver started the engine and the truckdrove off "NO!" Aleu screamed again and ran after the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Aleu ran after the truck as fast as she could but then something happened _No it's gone no it can't be gone no no!_ Aleu thought "LEO,LEO!" Aleu called no answer came back "LEO NO PLEASE NO!" Aleu called Aleu then saw a bunch of Coyotes "HAS

ANYONE SEEN A TRUCK A WHITE TRUCK THEY TOOK MY SON HELP ME PLEASE!" Aleu said then all of a sudden a white wolf ran into her Aleu fell and rubbed her head "Oh my gosh I'm sorry are you okay." The white wolf said Aleu then started to mutter "Hey buddy  
/don't it's alright." The white wolf "They took him away I need to find the truck." Aleu said "A truck hey I seen a truck it passed by not too long ago." The wolf said "A white one?" Aleu asked "Hey I'm Wilson." The wolf said "Nice to meet you Wilson  
/but

I need to know the truck went." Aleu said "It went this way follow me." Wilson said and he took off Aleu followed him "Thank you,thank you so much." Aleu said "No problem." Wilson said then something weird happened Wilson looked at Aleu who was following  
/him then he looked at her again and he took off to the left "HEY WAIT UP." Aleu called out then Wilson turned to the right then the left again then he turned around "WILL YOU QUIT IT!" He shouted he bared his teeth at Aleu "What you were showing  
/me wherethe truck was going." Aleu said totally confused "A truck I seen a truck it passed by not too long ago it went this way follow me." Wilson said "Wait a minute you already told which the truck went." Aleu said getting in Wilson's way

"I did oh no."Wilsonsaid "If this some joke your pulling on me well it isn't funny." Aleu said "No it isn't I'm sorry it's that I suffer from short memory loss." Wilson said Aleu looked at Wilson and said "Something is wrong with you really

well I'm wasting my time onyouI need to find my son." Aleu said she turned around to see a Grizzly bear "Hello." The bear said "Well hi." Wilson said "I'm Max." The bear said a chill went up Aleu's back "What's the matter cat gotcha tounge."

Max said he turned around and bared

his teeth at Aleu and Wilson it scared the living daylights out of Aleu not Wilson "So what are you two doing out here." Max asked "well I'm looking for my..." Aleu didn't finish because Max offered them to a meeting Wilson thought it was a

party so Max went along with that Aleu wanted to rescue Leo before anything bad happened to him but Max got in her way he led them to a downed B-17 Flying Fortress bomber in there were two other bears a brown bear and a polar bear Aleu grew scared  
/she closed her eyes hoping it was all a nightmare but then she heard was a _Ding_ of a bell she opened her eyes to see Wilson and the two other bears were in the planes main hall she was still terrified "Alright this meeting is now in session."  
/Max said "Alright we'll start with the pledge." Max said then all three started to say "I am a bear a large carnivore but wolves are friends not food." then Max called for a volunteer to introduce themselves "Me me me pick me." Wilson said overexcited  
/"yeah you the white wolf in the back." Max said and Wilson went up to introduce himself "Hi I'm Wilson." "Hi Wilson." The Bears said "I guess I haven't killed another wolf." Wilson said then the Bears started to clap and they told Aleu to go introduce  
/herself "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry." Aleu said then Aleu was pushed to the front of the crowd "Uh hi my name is..." Aleu didn't finish when she spotted something that caught her eye...the license plate of the truck to the hunter's who took

Leo "Leo." She said "Wait Leo is a guy name." Max said "No Max Leo's my son he was taken by hunter's." Aleu said "Poor thing." Wilson said Aleu approached the plate she couldn't read it "Agh what these words mean." Aleu growled after finding out she  
/couldn't read it Wilson picked the plate up and said "Then we need to find someone who can read this." Wilson then went to the Bears Aleu told him to put the plate down then she grabbed it with her teeth and she pulled it back then she let go and  
/it hit Wilson in the nose "Ouch!" He yelped "Wilson I'm so sorry." Aleu said "Am I bleeding?" He asked he removed his paw from his nose and blood came out of "Wilson are you ok..." Max didn't finish because he smelled the fresh blood "Oh that's good."  
/Max said with an evil smirk then he was pinned down by the polar bear Dudley "Just a bite." Max said as he struggled to break free "You remember the pledge wolves are friends not food." Said the brown bear Huckleberry then Max broke free and he charged  
/at Aleu and Wilson they grabbed the license plate and ran "I'M HAVING WOLF STEW TONIGHT!" Max snarled and he chased after them Aleu and Wilson ran into another rusted old B-17 and they closed the door "There's gotta be a way out there's gotta be a  
/way to escape." Aleu said freaking out then Max started banging on the door "Who is it?" Wilson asked "Wilson help me find the way out." Aleu said "Sorry you have to come back later we're trying to escape." Wilson said thenMax banged on the

door again causing a bolt to comeloose "Come on,Come on where's the way out." Aleu said out loud "Hey Aleu look esocpa which is kinda funny because it sounds exactly like the word escape." Wilson said then Aleu grabbed Wilson and said

"Let's go at that moment Max broke through the door and said "Here's Maxy." He said then Aleu realized "wait you can read funky language." Aleu asked "Yeah I can." Wilson replied "Then read the license plate." Aleu said then without warning Max popped  
/his head out of B-17 and snatched the license plate Aleu and Wilson ran to a downed Hellcat fighter plane Max tried to shove his head into the wing but it was too small "We need to get the license plate." Aleu explained "You want the plate okay."  
/Wilson said and he pushed a rocket into Max's mouth while he wasn't looking Aleu and Wilson grabbed the plate and ran to cover then Max threw the rocket at a bunch of oil tanks Max realized what he did "RUN AWAY,RUN AWAY!" Wilson poked his head out  
/from his and Aleu's hiding place "Aww is the party over." Wilson said then _**BANG!**_ an oil tank exploded then another this caused Wilson to duck down back as the explosions went on Aleu thought about Leo her beloved son.

/Leo woke up his surroundings were different he tried to to walk forward but he bumped into something he was in a glass case then with out warning a hunter poked his head in front of him and said "Hey there little guy." It startled him so much that Leo  
/hid in a fake shrub "I saw the little wolf running on his own and I saved him." The hunter said _No I wasn't in danger I was going to get to my mom_ Leo thought then he heard someone "Hey new kid this our spot now go to your mother." said a  
redishbrown

coyote "My Mom isn't here." Leo said his eyes started to well up "Oh I'm sorry." The coyote said feeling bad for Leo but if she doesn't get here by Saturday afternoon we'll be sent to Canada." The coyote said "I can't go to Canada I need to get back  
to

my mom." Leo said then he backed into a rope trap he was pulled up "MOM HELP ME!" He screamed the coyote ran to his aid "Nobody touch him." Said a male voice he was a brown and tan wolf who also looked like a dog "You know what you need to do." The  
wolfdog

said Leo then squirmed and then he was free "Who are you little guy." The coyote asked "I'm Leo." Replied Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's been forever since I updated the story because I have been busy with other story's and videos on YouTube please forgive for the long wait here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Aleu woke up her head throbbed she looked around was wondering where the heck she was the last time she remebered being in the abandoned Air Force base with Wilson but now she wasin a glass case Aleu she guessed that shewas knocked

out by hunters Aleu hoped that she was captured by the same people who took Leo from her because she was desperate to find him and bring him home she got up and began walking around in search of her son Aleu then heard a fimilar voice her heart filled  
/with joy she thought it was Leo but it wasn't to her disappointment it was Wilson,Aleu sighed deeply "Aleu what's wrong." Wilson asked "I promised Leo that I won't let anything happen to him and I failed to keep that promise." Aleu replied "What kind  
of

promise is that?" Wilson asked

"What do you mean." Aleu asked him "I mean that if you need to let your son follow his dreams and start a family of his own." Wilson answered "Thank you Wilson that means a lot." Aleu said with a smile.

"Now let's go findyour son." Wilson said and he and Aleu started their way through the glass dome.

* * *

 _ **meanwhile...**_

Leo looked out of the glass window it's been two days since he was captured it was Friday he had one day until he was sent to Canada he didn't want goto Canada he wanted to be with his mother Aleu but he began to feel guilty not for just trying  
to show off for his mother he felt guilty for telling her that he hated her the three words that he said to Aleu still haunted himthen the coyote whose name was Kenji walked up to him "You sure miss your mother don't you kid." Kenji said "Yeah  
she's probably not looking for me." Leo said "Oh that must be some misunderstanding your mother loves you

very much and she won't rest until she finds you." Kenji said

"No I know she loves me and all but she's scared of the forest." Leo replied "C'mon I bet she would look tireless until she finds you." Kenji said "I hope she finds me because I don't want to go to Canada I just want to go home it's all my fault  
that I'm here." Leo said

"How is it your fault kid?" Kenji asked "I wanted to prove to my mother that I can stand up to hunters but it was stupid I got caught and now I'm stuck here." Leo said "I know how that feels." Kenji said

"What do you mean?" Leo asked Kenji sighed "I was separated from my family when I was a little pup." Kenji said his ears flattened on his head a tear slid down his cheek Leo felt sorry for Kenji before Leo could say anything a redish orange wolf  
who name was Rusty ran up to them "Hey you don't happen to be Leo right?" Rusty asked

"Yeah that's me." Leo said "Well There's someone named Aleu who is looking for you do you know this Aleu?" Rusty asked Leo's heart skipped a beat when heard that name "Yes she's my mother." Leo replied

"Rusty where is she?" Kenji asked "yesI know where she is." Rusty replied "Take me to her." Leo said.

Then Leo,along with Kenji,and Rusty ran through the shrubs Leo ran as fast as little paws could carry him Kenji and Rusty were telling him to slow down but Leo didn't want to slow down he wanted to see his mother but he didn't see a white wolf get in  
his way _**CRASH!**_

"Ow watch where ya going." The white wolf said "Sorry I just found out that my mother is here I need to find her." Leo said "Hey Leo you okay that was quite a crash?" Kenji asked he and Rusty had caught up with him

"Wait are you Leothe son of Aleu?" The wolf asked "Yeah and would people stop asking me that." Leo said "I know your mother and by the wayI'm Wilson." the wolf said

"Do you know where she went?" Leo asked Wilson nodded "And take me there." Leo asked "Uh I don't know about that." Wilson said Leo's hope faded

"What do you mean?" Leo asked "I'm bad at directions." Wilson replied "How are you bad at directions?" Rusty asked "I suffer from short term memory loss." Wilson replied

"Oh boy." Kenji said with a groan "C'mon guys we can't give up yet lets keep moving." Leo said and he,Kenji,Rusty,and Wilson continued their way.

* * *

 **Too be continued and you want to see more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait I have been busy lately. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

 **:)**

* * *

Aleu walked down the trailbshe was still looking for Leo but she hadn't find a single trace of her son a fewtearsslid down her whitecheeksshe then bumped into another wolf "Hey watch where are you going." He said sternly

"Sorry just trying to find my son." Aleu replied a few more tears slid down her cheeks _Leo this is all my fault I wish I just wasn't protective over you but now your..._ Aleu stopped when her thought was cut off when she heard someone

in the distance say " _Mom!_ " "Leo?" Aleu asked herself wipping her tears and turned around and saw Wilson,with a brown coyote,a redish orange fur wolf,and a wolf pup about almost her size it was Leo "Aleu I found Leo." Wilson said "LEO!" Aleu  
yelled

in glee she took three big steps and Leo came running into her chest and nuzzled her like crazy almost knocking her off balanceAleu thennuzzled her son back.

"I thought I would never see you agian." Leo said "I thought so too." Aleu said who then wrapped her paws around her son's neck as if she was giving him a hug and she embraced him and allowed Leo to cry in her chest.

Kenji sheded a few tears,Rusty did too,so did Wilson "T-That's so beutiful." Kenji said he sniffed Aleu and Leo continued nuzzling until they eventually broke apart Aleu looked at Kenji,and Rusty in caution "Leo who are these two." Aleu asked "Those are  
/my friends Kenji and Rusty,Kenji and Rusty this is Aleu my mom." Leo said "Hey." Aleu said "Hi." Rusty and Kenji said at the same time then Wilson said "Uh guys we need to find a way out of here because there's no way I'm going to Canada." "Wilson  
/is right." Kenji said

"But how we tried to escape this place a dozen times there's no way out of here." Rusty said "I think I could help." said someone from behind which made Aleu,Leo,Wilson,Kenji,and Rusty spin around to see a Crimson Red wolfwith a tanbelly "Um  
who

exactly are you?" Aleu asked "Sorry I was just about to introduce myself I'm Drew." the wolf said introducing himself "And what do you want?" Aleu asked "I want to help you and your son escape." Drew said "How this place is huge it's almost impossible  
/to escape this prison." Leo said "Leo let's not be too dramatic." Aleu said to her son.

"I'll show you the way out tomorrow but first we must get a good sleep." Drew said

* * *

Aleu along with Leo,Kenji,Rusty, and Wilson walked back to Kenji's place and Kenji,Rusty,and Wilson laid down Aleu laid down next to Leo who snuggled close to his mother Aleu then licked Leo to sleep she then laid her jawon top of Leo's head and

she closed her eyes and before Aleu knew it she wasasleep

* * *

Aleu woke up her surroundings were different she remebered being in that glass dome with Leo and the others _Where Am I?_ She thought she then turned around to see a brown wolf with a gray stomach it took Aleu to realize that it was her deceased  
mate

James.

"JAMES!" Aleu shouted with glee she ran to him at full speed and she nuzzled him like crazy James said nothing he closed his eyes,smiled and nuzzled Aleu back " _It's been a while Aleu._ " James said "James about the hunter I'm so sorry it was all  
/my fault..." Aleu said a few tears started to slide down her muzzle she then buried her face in James's chestand sobbed" _Shhh don't cry Aleu it wasn't your fault that I died it was no ones fault I couldn't let the pup that you were carrying die._ "  
/James said to Aleu to comfort her. 

After a while Aleu stopped crying she the nuzzled James's muzzle who then said " _I must let yougo now our son needs you._ " James said Aleu gasped at this she still had a lot of questions to ask James but they would have to remain unanswered  
/for now.

"James will I ever see you again?" Aleu asked " _I don't know my sweet but all do know is that I'll always be in your heart._ " James replied he then pointed at Aleu's chest meaning that he always be in her heart Aleu then nuzzled James one last  
time

"James I love you so much." Aleu said " _I love you too Aleu._ " James said then everything around Aleu changed...she disappeared.

* * *

Aleu then woke up she saw Leo next to her she then heard a voice that belonged to James " _ **Goodbye Aleu I'll be watching over you and Leo**_." Aleu smiled and she fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Aleu and Leo escape in the next chapter...**


End file.
